


A real bother

by purplefox



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: His Eve is really troublesome





	

His Eve was a strange person but he had known that the moment he had been taken in. He was Sloth, Sleepy Ash and just hearing the words from the boy made him tired. Just hearing how desperately, how badly the boy needed to be ‘someone’ made him tired because he understood and he understood better than Mahiru.

Or at least he thought he did. Mahiru had amazed him, from picking him up to taking responsibility for him just because he could. He understood the boy’s determination but the way he refused to back down no matter what. The need he had to help others and not leave them behind, the way he wanted to face others simply without conflict.

The way he was prepared to fight back when he had no other choice. His Eve was such a strange person but he was exactly what he needed.

He had not known how far he had sunk in himself, how much of himself he had repressed until Mahiru dug it out of him, he had not known just how far he had fallen in his regrets that he tried his best to forget.

He had known he was haunted but his actions but had had just ignored it. Being forgiven for it, that he had taken action. That he had questioned himself. The turmoil in himself had been dispelled by Mahiru’s refusal to let things go.

He was Sloth yet Mahiru was so energetic. He was Sleepy Ash and Mahiru was the one that wanted to live simply and actively. He pushed him to where he had no interest in going and he did it with a smile. Just looking at that smile should tire him out but he could not look away.

Just being by Mahiru, his Eve filled him with calm. With peace. He knew that no matter what Mahiru would do whatever he wanted no matter the cost to himself, which of course meant it was up to him to have to protect his Eve.

He gave him a gift and a name without a second thought and after that his only concern had been for those around him, never himself so it became his job. He was Sloth, Sleepy Ash and Kuro and he liked the name, a simple name.

He liked the bell too. He rolled over in his small cat form to watch as Mahiru sat at his desk doing homework. Mahiru sometimes acted as if he barely understood what was happening around him, he treated Kuro like a cat most the time even when he was in a human form. He treated the other Eves as friends and the other Servamps as normal people.

He depended on himself and acted as responsibly as possible. He wanted to live as simply as possible… it was really cute. He had found himself a good Eve and he had not even been looking for one. Maybe he had fallen for Mahiru when he had dug deep into his soul to save him.

Maybe it had been before that, back when Mahiru tried his best to get to know him, when he tried to give him space. He rolled over on the pillow again and the bell gave a small jingle. Kuro curled into himself and admitted that maybe it had been when he had been dried, given a name and a bell and Mahiru had not known anything about him or his sins, that may have been the deciding moment for it all. One day he would get around to telling Mahiru of course. Provided that they did not have to risk their lives anytime soon.


End file.
